Rem Tonarine
Rem’s ability lies in writing her own music sheets and creating music to be played on the piano. This ability comes from the time she was in her mother’s womb. Her mother while pregnant with her would play classical and jazz music close to her womb, believing that music helped nurtured a growing fetus. After she had been born, the music did not stop, and by the time Rem was five years old, her mother taught her to understand the language of music. At the age of eight, Rem was writing her own music and playing it on the piano. She is physically stronger than most men her age. One punch from Rem can seriously damage a person’s jaw. Her strength stems from lifting weights and from kickboxing for a few years. She still does these things, but school has become somewhat of a more focal point for her. Another strength she has is that although she is a loud mouth who seems to love attention, she cares very much for her friends, and will go so far as to appointing herself a body guard to the weaker students. Other than her love for music, Rem can be very lazy. Rather than do homework, she will procrastinate until the last minute. In her classes except music class, she has either a C or a D average. In one class Biology she has a straight F. Of course it would help her if she didn’t always skip this class either. History Rem is a loud mouth, boisterous girl who doesn't care what others think of her to a point. Though under age she is prone to drinking alcohol, even so far as to sneaking it behind her parent' backs. Coming from a small island of the Oki Islands just off of Honshu, her family moved to Tokyo when Rem was only fifteen years old. Her mother found work as a seamstress and her father was a wine taster at the Kyomiki Fine Wine Brewery. The family in general does not make much money, but what they do have, they strive to be grateful. Rem does have a mental problem however. She is a kleptomaniac, which means she can't avoid touching things. She is constantly shoplifting something, particularly shiny things such as jewelry and keys and metallic pens. Rem has been arrested on quite a few occasions leaving Ikuto to either bail her out or laugh in her face at times. To be laughed at as only caused Rem to try to punch Ikuto's lights out, but she could never succeed due to his skills and nature. Although Rem enjoys talking loud, being rude, even as far as to burping without a care or passing loud gas just to annoy others, she does have one secret she doesn't like to share. She's an in the closet lesbian. She has many crushes on those she finds attractive, but will never voice her feelings. Being in the closet, so to speak, Rem forces herself to date men, but deep down think they are dogs who can't give her true love. Only one man in particular could Rem ever force herself to be kind to, and that is Joshua. Joshua is like Rem in a way, in that he is gay. Rem admires him for this, and wishes she could share her true feelings. Of all the students from Tsukuba, she feels Joshua would understand her the most. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia *Rem likes dancing and getting down right wild at parties. She is the type of person you would expect to see dancing on top of a table in a club while drunk. *She also enjoys playing the piano and is quite skilled at it. Also See *Chika Sachi *Joshua Teiraa *Tsukuba Academy *List of Tsukuba Academy Students